


Your Cryptid Uncle James

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cryptids, Cryptid Family, Cryptids, Fanart, Gucci Gay, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Fanart for stevergrsno's wonderful Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc (We Gladly Feast on Those Who Would Subdue Us.)





	Your Cryptid Uncle James

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243867) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 



> Okay, so this started on twitter as a discussion about the sexiness of peacoats (very) and then @kathiblubber said "your cryptid uncle, no one knows what he really does, flies over from Italy once a year for the family party, always decked out in full gucci, drinks 2 glasses of very expensive wine and disappears with the hottest waiter" and a couple of us kind of took that and ran with the concept of cryptid aunts/uncles. (You can find the conversation [here](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1079709861359833088) if you want to know more, and why wouldn't you?)
> 
> Then, not two days later, the amazing stevergrsno threw us this fabulous fic about what happens when douchey cousin Trevor brings his boyfriend Steve to cryptid family New Years, and it is p e r f e c t, so I drew Uncle James. The circle of life, fandom is amazing. 
> 
> I'm on twitter blathering about peacoats and cryptids, etc: @deisderium


End file.
